Serenidad
by Mile Blues
Summary: Son las dos de la mañana y afuera nieva. No ha parado durante al menos cuatro días y Justin piensa que si llega sacar algún miembro de su cuerpo del hábitat templado que ha logrado instalar dentro de su cama, lo perderá por congelación. No espera la llegada de un visitante inesperado [AU] (esto participa en el I Fest de Prompts del foro de los Black)


NA: Me ha quedado tan cutre. Pero tan cutre, que no lo subiría si no es porque adquirí un compromiso. Este prompt era para 5 capítulos o más, pero la vida real ha estado agobiante, a veces más que agobiante, y esto es lo mejor que me dejó hacer.

Pido disculpas a la chica que propuso el prompt.

Justin y Ernie son de JKR.

Son las dos de la mañana y afuera nieva. No ha parado durante al menos cuatro días y Justin piensa que si llega sacar algún miembro de su cuerpo del hábitat templado que ha logrado instalar dentro de su cama, lo perderá por congelación. Es que cuando el termómetro marca debajo de los -10 grados, el sistema de calefacción de su pequeño departamento, que no ha sido renovado ni mantenido en al menos 15 años, simplemente abandona la lucha y mantiene la temperatura a lo más alto que puede.

Se plantea encender la chimenea, a riesgo de perder un pulmón por el humo, pero no logra reunir el valor para sacar el cuerpo completo de la cama. Apenas si estira la mano para coger el libro del velador y encender la luz.

Es uno de los libros de la biblioteca, de _su_ biblioteca. Se lo recomendó Jake, el mayor de los chicos de Claire, que lee a escondidas para que los demás chicos de su clase no crean que es un ñoño. Se llama _El Silencio de los Corderos_ y Jake le dijo que habían hecho una película buenísima basada en él.

Comienza a leer.

 _Ciencias de Comportamiento, la sección del FBI que se ocupa de resolver los casos de homicidio,_ Justin siente como le pesan los ojos. Trata de avanzar en el texto, siempre le han gustado las novelas policiales, pero de pronto le invade un sueño pesado, como un abrazo del que no se puede librar.

Con el libro sobre el rostro, gira el cuerpo y se acomoda de manera inconsciente. No escucha como el libro cae al suelo, ya está profundamente dormido.

Por eso no escucha al hombre que aporrea con furia la puerta de la biblioteca en el primer piso. Y que tiene mucho mucho frío, porque su chaqueta citadina no es lo suficientemente gruesa para enfrentar el salvaje clima del norte de Canadá. El visitante comienza a gritar, mientras se frota los brazos.

Si el hombre que vive en ese lugar no sale en los próximos tres segundos, el empresario, que resultará llamarse Ernie Macmillan, está seguro que morirá de congelamiento. Se decide a lanzar piedras a la ventana y si eso no funciona, se pondrá en posición fetal en la nieve y llorará hasta morir. No queda de otra.

De pronto, se siente un crujir de maderas infernal. Como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Luego, alguien abre la puerta.

-Eeeh, ¿hola?

Justin observa, con los ojos entrecerrados, al hombre que tiene frente a él. La verdad es que no entiende nada y tiene mucho sueño. Se acomoda la bata de noche.

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Ernie Macmillan-dice el hombre, mientras le estrecha la mano a Justin.

-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunta Justin. En verdad, es lo único que se le ocurre. Es claro que el tipo se muere de frio y la penosa calefacción del segundo piso se niega rotundamente a funcionar en el primero.

-Solo necesito que me ayudes con el auto.

-¿A las dos de la mañana y con el frío? Suerte con eso-espeta el bibliotecario. Quien le despierta a las dos de la mañana no tiene derecho a recibir su amabilidad. Comienza a cerrar la puerta.

Ernie detiene la puerta. Está bien, está bien, murmura, mientras sigue a Justin al segundo piso y las escaleras se quejan bajo sus pies. Mira a su alrededor con desconfianza.

Se sientan en una especie de sala de estar, que apenas tiene dos pequeños sillones, una pequeña mesa de centro y una mala reproducción de _La noche estrellada_ en una de las paredes. Justin dice algo acerca de un café y se levanta, para volver con dos humeantes tazas de té.

Le entrega uno a Ernie y bebe un sorbo. Tiembla un poco.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Frank, para reparar lo que sea que haya sucedido a tu auto, citadino. Hoy puedes dormir unas horas en el sofá, si te apetece hacerlo.

Si alguno de sus empleados hubiese visto la cara de asombro de Ernie Macmillan en ese momento, probablemente se hubiese echado a reír con un cierto ánimo vengativo. Pero incluso el titán de las galletas entiende que no puede exigir mucho en la situación que está.

Ernie acomoda su cuerpo de oso lo mejor que puede y cierra los ojos. Se duerme casi al instante y sueña con Hanna, su esposa. Justin, por otro lado, se duerme cuando los primeros rayos de un tímido sol se asoman por debajo de su ventana.

 **O.O.O**

Ya le han arreglado el auto a Ernie, pero la tormenta vuelve a pegar duro y se hace prácticamente imposible salir del pueblo sin una camioneta 4x4. Fuera del taller de Frank, Justin tiene que hacérselo entender a gritos mientras ambos tiritan como gelatinas, pero finalmente el empresario comprende y por eso es que esta una noche más en el departamento arriba de la biblioteca. Ernie, sentado en el sillón en el que duerme y Justin en la cocina, preparando martinis para ambos.

-¿Así es que eres gay?-pregunta Ernie con cierta sorna.

-Por supuesto que sí, Frank también lo es-sonríe Justin.

Luego de haber compartido un día completo con el hombre, Justin ya está más acostumbrado a sus maneras y a esa mascara de altanería que a veces muestra, aunque prefiere mucho más los momentos en que logra vislumbrar que hay debajo de ella. Por esos momentos es que sabe que Ernie está herido, profundamente herido por algo o por alguien.

-¿Pero tú has tenido, ya sabes, relaciones con mujeres?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto el tema?-inquiere el bibliotecario.

-Por nada, por nada.

Ernie se queda en silencio, mientras Justin le entrega su copa y coge la suya.

-El mejor Martini de todo Canadá-bromea el dueño de casa.

Al empresario, sin embargo, no le parece malo. Le agrada bastante la sensación caliente que le baja por la garganta, mas ginebra que otra cosa.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Jamas has dudado de tu sexualidad?-pregunta, mientras observa atentamente a su interlocutor.

-La verdad es que no. Hanna y yo nos conocimos en preparatoria, y de ahí hasta el altar sin ninguna duda- Ernie cavila y baja el tono a medida que termina la frase.

Siente que ha llegado demasiado lejos mencionando a Hanna frente a un completo extraño. Hanna Abbott es solo de él, piensa, mientras bebe a grandes sorbos su Martini.

Se quedan en silencio.

-¿Quieres solo ginebra?

Ernie asiente. No sabe si es el dia, el pueblo, la situación, pero de pronto se siente inmensamente triste, como no le ocurría hace varios meses. Se acurruca un poco más en el sillón y se toma el vaso de ginebra.

Justin sigue callado. Ernie también.

-Está muerta-dice Ernie.

Rompe a llorar. Justin se mantiene lejos de él.

-Solo quería huir, ¿sabes? Todos los días, debo levantarme y fingir que estoy bien, que ya lo superé y que no me importa nada, que soy el mismo cabrón de siempre. Pero no es así, porque estoy hecho mierda por dentro. Llevo tres años hechos mierda por dentro.

Ernie se pasa las manos por el pelo, se desespera, se levanta de la butaca y camina por la sala de estar.

-La verdad es que no sé porque te estoy contando esto-ríe nervioso, aún le corren lagrimas-¿No le habrás echado algo a la ginebra?

Justin se acerca y lo abraza fuerte. Ernie no comprende al comienzo, pero se deja abrazar. Es, sinceramente, un cambio agradable en su vida. Sonríe un poco.

Ya le han arreglado el auto a Ernie, pero la tormenta vuelve a pegar duro y se hace prácticamente imposible salir del pueblo sin una camioneta 4x4. Fuera del taller de Frank, Justin tiene que hacérselo entender a gritos mientras ambos tiritan como gelatinas, pero finalmente el empresario comprende y por eso es que esta una noche más en el departamento arriba de la biblioteca. Ernie, sentado en el sillón en el que duerme y Justin en la cocina, preparando martinis para ambos.

-¿Así es que eres gay?-pregunta Ernie con cierta sorna.

-Por supuesto que sí, Frank también lo es-sonríe Justin.

Luego de haber compartido un día completo con el hombre, Justin ya está más acostumbrado a sus maneras y a esa mascara de altanería que a veces muestra, aunque prefiere mucho más los momentos en que logra vislumbrar que hay debajo de ella. Por esos momentos es que sabe que Ernie está herido, profundamente herido por algo o por alguien.

-¿Pero tú has tenido, ya sabes, relaciones con mujeres?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto el tema?-inquiere el bibliotecario.

-Por nada, por nada.

Ernie se queda en silencio, mientras Justin le entrega su copa y coge la suya.

-El mejor Martini de todo Canadá-bromea el dueño de casa.

Al empresario, sin embargo, no le parece malo. Le agrada bastante la sensación caliente que le baja por la garganta, mas ginebra que otra cosa.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Jamas has dudado de tu sexualidad?-pregunta, mientras observa atentamente a su interlocutor.

-La verdad es que no. Hanna y yo nos conocimos en preparatoria, y de ahí hasta el altar sin ninguna duda- Ernie cavila y baja el tono a medida que termina la frase.

Siente que ha llegado demasiado lejos mencionando a Hanna frente a un completo extraño. Hanna Abbott es solo de él, piensa, mientras bebe a grandes sorbos su Martini.

Se quedan en silencio.

-¿Quieres solo ginebra?

Ernie asiente. No sabe si es el dia, el pueblo, la situación, pero de pronto se siente inmensamente triste, como no le ocurría hace varios meses. Se acurruca un poco más en el sillón y se toma el vaso de ginebra.

Justin sigue callado. Ernie también.

-Está muerta-dice Ernie.

Rompe a llorar. Justin se mantiene lejos de él.

-Solo quería huir, ¿sabes? Todos los días, debo levantarme y fingir que estoy bien, que ya lo superé y que no me importa nada, que soy el mismo cabrón de siempre. Pero no es así, porque estoy hecho mierda por dentro. Llevo tres años hechos mierda por dentro.

Ernie se pasa las manos por el pelo, se desespera, se levanta de la butaca y camina por la sala de estar.

-La verdad es que no sé porque te estoy contando esto-ríe nervioso, aún le corren lagrimas-¿No le habrás echado algo a la ginebra?

Justin se acerca y lo abraza fuerte. Ernie no comprende al comienzo, pero se deja abrazar. Es, sinceramente, un cambio agradable en su vida. Sonríe un poco.


End file.
